<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate &amp; Bubblegum: Remadora Stories by DontTickleTheSleepingDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406451">Chocolate &amp; Bubblegum: Remadora Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTickleTheSleepingDragon/pseuds/DontTickleTheSleepingDragon'>DontTickleTheSleepingDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTickleTheSleepingDragon/pseuds/DontTickleTheSleepingDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks stories, detailing their relationship, love and family. This includes happy, sad and funny moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin &amp; Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin &amp; Teddy Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Decided to post my old Remadora fics from Fanfiction.net on here too. Planning on writing more soon. I'm a bit nervous it's been long time since I have published fics. Hope you like it, because we all need a little more love in the world :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                      <strong><span class="u">A Different Kind of Lullaby</span></strong></p>
<p>I wake up middle of the night to noise of my son crying. <em>My son</em>. The thought still amazes me; <em>I'm a father. I have a son...</em> I feel how a goofy grin, the one which Dora has been teasing me about in these couple of days, forms to my lips.</p>
<p>I'm already half out of the bed when I hear Dora saying:</p>
<p>"Don't bother, I'll go. I bet he's hungry".</p>
<p>I feel the bed strings spring as she rises from the bed and makes her way to the crib.</p>
<p>"Shhh..." I hear her sweet voice hushing Teddy.</p>
<p>The room is quite dark, but I can still see her silhouette against the window as she lifts Teddy from the crib to her shoulder and makes her way to the door, hushing the baby gently.</p>
<p>"Try to sleep", she calls before leaving the room. After she has closed the door the noise fades a little bit.</p>
<p>I lay down again and feel how the tiredness takes me over once again. <em>Oh how much I love them, </em>I think before I fall back to sleep.</p>
<p>A screeching noise splits the air. Someone is screaming...</p>
<p><em>Oh God...Dora! Teddy!</em> <em>What's happening!?</em></p>
<p>In seconds I have jumped from the bed, grabbed my wand and heart pounding fast in my chest, rushed to the living room, where's the noise is coming from.</p>
<p>The screaming is still going on when I run in the room, wand ready to save my family. But before I can locate the intruders, I hear a voice saying:</p>
<p>"Oh sorry, sweetheart, did the music wake you up? "</p>
<p>
  <em>Music?</em>
</p>
<p>Now I can see Dora sitting on the sofa, holding Teddy. Both unharmed.</p>
<p>So the screaming (which is still pounding my eardrums) is'nt coming from them but- My eyes flicker to the radio which is placed next to sofa. And on top of lies a record sleeve bearing the name <em>Weird Sisters</em>. The screeching and screaming was music?</p>
<p>I must look baffled, because Dora starts explaining:</p>
<p>"I tried everything, but he didin't calm down. So I tried music. He must remember it from the womb, because look at him now!"</p>
<p>To my utter horror, Teddy looks completely content in his mother's arms, yawning a little bit and looking like he's going to fall asleep any minute now. <em>Oh, God. He actually likes that racket, does he?</em></p>
<p>"Y- you have corrupted our son to like that horrible screeching you call music?" I manage to stutter out.</p>
<p>"Corrupted? Oh, come on Remus, it's not that bad" Dora says, smiling.</p>
<p>She carefully rises from the sofa and makes her way to me.</p>
<p>"Besides, how anything could corrupt something this perfect?" she asks, looking at Teddy, whose eyes are beginning to droop, with a look holding in so much love that I have to smile, despite the ear splitting noise.</p>
<p>"Come here" I say, and she does. I embrace them both, kiss Dora on the top of her head and then stroke Teddy's (who's now fast asleep) turquoise hair.</p>
<p>"I love you both so much" I say. And I know it's true. Even if they both like horrendous, loud music, I could not love them more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweets In The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                         <span class="u"><strong>Sweets In The Library</strong></span></p>
<p>Libraries should be ideal places for concentration and study.</p>
<p>But in the library of twelve, Grimmauld Place, where I have come with my parchments dealing with various important Order matters, and which I should perusing, I find my focus slip and my mind wander. Might be that the academic atmosphere of the somber room lined with bookshelves is somewhat dampened by the other occupant besides myself in the room.</p>
<p>Nymphadora Tonks is reclining on the sofa opposite of my armchair, a quill in hand, scribbling a report for the Auror office. Her vivid coloured clothes and spiky pink hair really stand out in the drab, old room of the Noble House of Black . She lies there, a stack of parchments on her lap and beside her, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.</p>
<p>I really should study the parchments, but I would much rather study her; she's fascinating. The way she seems to switch from serious Auror to silly young witch is seamless; For a minute or two, she writes intently, a small crease between her eyebrows. And then, suddenly, she pauses, and reaches in to the bag of sweets, and with an easy grin flicks one to her mouth.</p>
<p>Her reactions to the whatever she's tasting are equally intriguing, varying from a happy little sigh and smile when she has discovered a pleasant treat, to a quite amusing small shudder and roll of eyes, when the taste isn't to her liking.</p>
<p>And as I watch her, I cannot help but wish I could share the good flavours with her, and kiss the bad away.</p>
<p>My heart skips a beat when she suddenly raises her gaze from the latest bean she'd been carefully observing and meets my eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did she catch me staring at her?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She cannot know what I'm thinking, can she?</em>
</p>
<p>But she only smiles at me and says:</p>
<p>"Here, I think that's a chocolate one"</p>
<p>She tosses the bean to me, and somehow I manage to catch it. I bite into it and a taste of mildewy earth fills my mouth.</p>
<p>"Ugh, dirt" I say, very eloquently.</p>
<p>Her laughter is thrilling, and I feel unexplainable happy even with the taste of mud in my mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Over The Threshold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is right after their wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                            <span class="u">Over The Threshold</span></strong>
</p>
<p>After Apparating from the tavern to the countryside, we stall for a moment on the grassy hill overlooking the small cottage. There it is: our first home as newlyweds. I look at Remus, <em>my husband</em>, and see on his face the same overwhelming giddiness that I feel inside.</p>
<p>We have been so lucky to find the place with things being the way they are; the war is going on all around us. The wooden cottage is tiny, and far from luxurious, but it is ours. And having secured the grounds and the house with every possible protecting spell there is and hiding it the best way we can, it is quite safe too.</p>
<p>And I cannot wait to share it with Remus.</p>
<p>So we make our way down the hill, hand in hand, towards the married life.</p>
<p>After we get the locks undone and open the door, I make a move to enter the cottage. To my surprise, Remus stops me by grasping my arm. I raise a questioning eyebrow, and he explains with a sheepish grin:</p>
<p>"I want to do this right"</p>
<p>He then bends down and swiftly hoists me into his arms. Taking a step forward, he approaches the doorway. And then-</p>
<p>His foot gets caught on the doorstep, and he stumbles. I fly from his arms to the floor of our hallway, and he follows, only managing to stop himself from falling on top of me by planting his hands each side of my head.</p>
<p>"So <em>that's </em>how it is done properly, eh, Professor?" I can't help but tease.</p>
<p>He blushes ever so lightly, but soon recovers, and says:</p>
<p>"Ah… I believe it's true then; the company one keeps, makes one alike"</p>
<p>
  <em>That cheeky git!</em>
</p>
<p>The best revenge, I decide, is to pull his smirking face down to mine and kiss him so fervently he cannot possibly make up more wisecracks.</p>
<p>I think we have a great marriage in the making</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Her Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                 <strong><span class="u">Her Kiss</span></strong></p>
<p>One of the worst parts about living in a werewolf colony, the one you didin't even at first realise, was the fact there was so much time to think.</p>
<p>Think of her.</p>
<p>Remus leaned his back against a tree and stared up to the sky; it was getting dark, the stars were starting to come out. He was sitting in the outskirts of the camp; most of the other werewolves were sitting around a huge, merrily crackling bonfire and making quite a ruckus. Remus felt more comfortable being at a certain distance away from the others, even if that meant he was quite cold and there was nothing more to do than to watch shadows grow more and more prominent around him. And of course think of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nymphadora Tonks.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus let her name roll on his tongue for the thousandht time. The name was like a spell, conjuring up image of a young witch with everchanging hair and a glorious smile that filled his heart with an intense longing. Oh, how he wished to hear her voice again, her laughter.</p>
<p>All the memories he had of her came rushing back. They all featured the same brave, funny, clever and absolutely amazing woman he had quite foolishly let himself fall in love with. The same woman who had admitted she loved him back. The same woman he had had to leave behind, because he could not be with her.</p>
<p>He knew he had done the right thing to refuse her, for her own sake. But even if he listed all the reasons why he could not be with her (too old, too poor, too dangerous...), why it was better the way it was, she would not leave his head, and his mind would not stop creating different of scenarious where he'd be with her, teasing him with all kind of ridiculous romantic thoughts.</p>
<p>It was really her fault, you know:</p>
<p>She had kissed him.</p>
<p>Only once, but she had done it. And it was making him go crazy, because it had been everything he had dreamed of it to be.</p>
<p>And it could never happen again. He knew that perfectly well but that didin't stop him replaying the kiss (the only kiss he would ever have with her, he reminded himself, unhappilly) over and over again in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been packing the last of the meagre things he had at Grimmauld Place, when he had heard her unmistakable stumble on the stairs. He knew it was her. From her steps, from her smell. Without even raising his eyes from his luggage, he said:</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We have been over this so many times, Nymphadora-"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But instead the usual slide of reasonings why they should be together, why the various problems he had presented to her were solvable, Nympahadora had walked briskly to him without as much as a word. And before he realised what was happening, she had risen to the balls of her feet, stared into his eyes for a split second and then without a warning, crushed her lips to his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had taken him completely by surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment he was frozen, unable to move a muscle. And just as he was beginning to comprehend what was happening and had instinctively begun to reciprocate the kiss, exhilarated, savouring every second, she had broken away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just as surprised, he had opened his eyes and saw her give him a pointed look, before storming away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had stared after her a long time after that, tentatively stroking his lips which had burned with longing to have hers against them again.</em>
</p>
<p>It had felt so good, so right. What if he was exaggerating the complexities of their possible relationship? What if she was right, and they could overcome all the obstacles? What if it was possible for him to experience yet again that wondrous feeling of having her close to him?</p>
<p>But before he could let himself to truly reconsider his actions, he happened to turn his gaze to the other werewolves, and saw Fenrir Greyback sink his yellow, stained teeth into a chunck of meat. Greyback felt his eyes and flashed him a ravenous, malicious grin.</p>
<p><em>No, </em>Remus thought.</p>
<p>No, he could not allow himself to be near Tonks. That would only put her in danger. He would not, <em>could not</em>, be that selfish. That would not be fair to her.</p>
<p>And after all wasn't this where he belonged? With other outcasts, other monsters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                       <strong><span class="u">Uncertainty</span></strong></p>
<p><em>Is he allright? Is he even alive? Dear Merlin, let him be ok </em>I think feverishly as I run through the castle to the Dumbledore's office.</p>
<p>The rumour has it Greyback has attacked someone. I don't know who. And it's driving me crazy. I have to find someone who knows something. And Dumbledore usually knows.</p>
<p>But when I get there and see that the headmaster is not there, I feel like my legs may give out. He's not here.</p>
<p>And I have no idea how Remus is.</p>
<p>The dread I feel even thinking about him is almost unbearable. I start to aimlessly walk the school corridors, promising myself to return to my post the minute I get a little better grip on myself. No use of an Auror who's verge on tears, right?</p>
<p>Uncertainty is my worst enemy, it has always been. When you're uncertain mind tends to conjure up the worst possibilities and images. And because you don't know, it isn't easy to overlook the fears, because it <em>could</em> happen. Tiny and sometimes not-so-tiny chance that the thing you fear will come reality is torturous. And you can't do anything about it.</p>
<p>That's why I love taking part in the action. Battlefields don't scare me, because at least there I'm doing something. But when you are uncertain of the outcome and only thing you can do is wait and see, that's why this all is so nervewracking to me.</p>
<p>On this post, I feel so useless and all my fears feed on that uncertainty. The rumours one hears don't help the matter. It only intensifies the horrible feeling of not knowing if I'm doing enough. Not knowing if anything I do makes a difference. Is it even possible to win this war? </p>
<p>And of course I worry every bloody day about Remus. Uncertainty is gnawing inside me, pumping my heart faster and making it hard to breathe. And it feels endless. Is there any hope?</p>
<p>The Dementors that lurk everywhere do really have a feast of a lifetime to feed on here. Uncertainty is a delicacy of theirs that keeps magnifying itself on and on...</p>
<p>I encounter Harry on one corridor. He seems surprised to see me. Gosh I must look like a wreck.</p>
<p>He asks what I'm doing here, and I tell him that I was hoping to see Dumbledore. He then asks me if I know where Dumbledore has gone. No idea. When he asks why I wanted to see the Headmaster I find myself hesitant.</p>
<p>Harry has enough on his plate without hearing me going on about a werewolf on a suicide mission. Still I can't help asking him if he has gotten any letters from someone in the Order. Maybe Remus has managed to write him?</p>
<p>When he answers that no one in the Order writes to him anymore, I feel those damn tears blurring my vision. Anymore? Did Remus write to him before? Oh Merlin...</p>
<p>Whatever Harry is saying goes completely unheard by me. </p>
<p>"What?" I manage "Well I'll see you around Harry..."</p>
<p>I turn quicky around and walk away trying to keep the tears from falling. I hate myself acting this way, but living day after day in this uncertain haze and not knowing what terrible things are on their way is frankly, hell.</p>
<p>And the Dementors are feasting again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: This piece is quite personal to me as I grapple dealing with uncertainty and anxiety every single day. </p>
<p>I think Tonks had reasons beyond just Remus to be so unhappy in HPB. I think the reality of the war was dawning on her. (She was so young and inexperienced in OOTP). All the death and Dementors around her would put a damper on anyone's cheery outlook of life. I think she was really battling with uncertainty of what horrors the future might bring and if she was able to handle it all. Of course the Werewolf-On-A-Suicide-Mission was not all helping. Finding the will to carry on with loved ones is so much easier than trying manage by oneself. Sorry for this ramble, do not know if it was good idea at all. (Ah uncertainty strikes again!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thirty-Eight Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                               <strong><span class="u">Thirty-eight Candles</span></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10th of March 1998</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He woke up in the morning finding her side of the bed empty. Strange. Usually she would sleep late in the mornings, especially nowadays as she was getting so huge that it was hard to her get a good nights sleep in any position she tried. But maybe she was in the bathroom or making breakfast. He was just sitting upright in the bed, when there was a knock on the door.<br/></p>
<p>”Remus?” Tonks's voice came outside of the door ”Are you awake?”<br/></p>
<p>”Yes, I’m awake. Why are you knocking? The door is not locked, is it?”<br/></p>
<p>”Could you open the door, my hands are -uhmm.. a bit full”<br/></p>
<p>”Your hands are full? Ehm -how did you knock then?” he asked, confused.<br/></p>
<p>”With my forehead”<br/></p>
<p>Remus chuckled and shook his head lightly.<br/></p>
<p>”Will you open the door?”<br/></p>
<p>”Ok”</p>
<p>Remus was soon at the door, but when he was just turning the handle, Tonks said quickly:<br/></p>
<p>”Close your eyes before you open”<br/></p>
<p>”Dora- what on earth is-”<br/></p>
<p>”Just close them please!”<br/></p>
<p>Feeling silly, he obeyed. He turned the handle and opened the door.<br/></p>
<p>”And now go back to the bed” Tonks’s voice commanded him.<br/></p>
<p>”With my eyes closed?”<br/></p>
<p>”Yes! You can do it” she encouraged brightly.<br/></p>
<p>Remus turned over and felt his way back to the bed. After he sat down, he heard her stepping in the room and coming nearer him. Something heavy was placed on his lap.<br/></p>
<p>”You can now open your eyes” Tonks said.<br/></p>
<p>He did and saw a huge chocolate cake bearing candles on a tray on his lap and beside it were several bars of chocolate and a box of chocolate frogs.<br/></p>
<p>”Happy birthday!” Tonks beamed at him and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.<br/></p>
<p>Remus’s eyes grew big as he took the image in; surprise overcame hunger he felt. Buying groceries had become a small adventure where only the most needed food and hygiene stuff were to brought home. Grocery shopping had for months been Andromeda’s work even though Remus had volunteered to help her she had insisted it was safer for her to do as people would be less likely recongninze her as him. Andromeda was very health-conscious buyer so sweets even when Dora had begged them were rare for her to bring home. Thus the trayfull of cake and chocolate surprised him. He didin’t remember when he had last seen so much chocolate anywhere.</p>
<p>”Thank you”, he mumbled</p>
<p>”Oh, don’t be so humble” Tonks laughed. ”Here have a chocolate frog- ”And she stuffed one into his mouth.</p>
<p>”You have to take one too!” Remus retaliated. Soon there was a chocolate war between the two with wrappers flying everywhere and interrupted only by couple of times with delicious kisses.</p>
<p>”OK! OK! You win!” Remus finally laughed as Tonks tried to stuff a whole chocolate bar down his throat.</p>
<p>”Could we just cuddle for a bit?” Remus asked then. ”And hope this amount of chocolate is not bad for babies”</p>
<p>”Mm, you can ask them yourself if it is” Tonks said settling her head on his chest and and placing his his hand on her stomach. Remus felt light pitter patter through the fabric of her pajamas.</p>
<p>”But I’m sure as you are the baby’s father they can absolutely manage horrid amount of chocolate” Tonks said.</p>
<p>”You think so? ”Remus asked raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>”Absolutely” Tonks mumbled and then they melted in another sweetly chocolately kiss. This surely was one of his better birthday moments, Remus thought as his hands were securely on on her bump and his tongue in her mouth.</p>
<p>”Remus” Tonks suddenly whispered, ”You forgot to blow your candles”</p>
<p>Thirty-eight candles shone on the cake. He gulped slightly at the thought of the number.</p>
<p>
  <em>And what to wish for?</em>
</p>
<p>He suddenly felt he had so much good in his arms that he didin’t know what to want more. So he just blew candles and for once didin’t feel like the big bad wolf from he fairy tale doing so.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chocolate and his lovely family, what could be better than this?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review! Also suggestions or prompts welcome (although I cannot promise I get the inspirations to to write them. Been struggling with writing lately). Hope you liked this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>